Unwritten
by shoppingal87
Summary: This is generalromancedrama I guess. The future is unwritten for the women of Desperate Housewives so they'll have to find out what's in store for themselves. This takes place during the second season I'm not great with summaries so read the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: _Unwritten, _borrowed from the song _"Unwritten" _by Natasha Bedingfield because the future is unwritten for the ladies of Wisteria Lane so they'll have to experience life and find out what's around the corner for them. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they were brilliantly created by Marc Cherry._**

**_Author's Note: This contains spoilers from the second season.This was written right after the first episode of the second season. I thought I had an original idea with Lynette's part in this chapter, but since it was actually on the show a week or two later, I guess it wasn't so original! This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter_ Desperate Housewives_ fic. I just started the second chapter and I think I may take certain elementsfrom thisseason, but it won't follow the plot exactly. I think I know where I want some of the storylines to go and others I'm not too sure, but hopefully the whole thing will get better as it goes on. This is also my first fic where I'm including all the characters rather than focusing on one character/couple. I'm nto sure if the Applewhites are going to be in here; there may just be a mention or two of them. All of the other characters have a small section about them in the first chapter, aside from Edie, who will be in the second chapter. And the stories will integrate more. Anyway, I've rambled enough so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think, if I should continue or make major changes. Compliments and constructive criticism are welcome as always. So please review and let me know what you think! Thanks :) _**

Gabrielle frantically rushed over to Susan's house, nearly tripping up the steps in her high heels.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

She pressed the doorbell twice and then knocked hard on the door, "Susan! Are you home?"

Susan came to the door with paper in her hand, her hair in a messy bun, and a pencil behind her ear, "Hey Gaby, I'm in the middle of working on something. Can you give me like ten minutes to…"

"John's the father." Gabrielle blurted out, cutting her off.

"Oh, oh wow. Okay, umm…. come on in."

Susan poured them each a glass of iced tea and they sat in the living room.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know! I can't tell Carlos or he'll go crazy and try to kill John and I can't tell John or he'll use it to throw in Carlos' face."

"So you're just not gonna say anything?"

"Well, I'm thinking of telling Carlos a teeny fib, and just keep going along with the idea that it's his."

"That's not exactly a teeny fib!" Susan exclaimed.

"But John decided to accept a basketball scholarship and go away to college. That's exactly what his parents want, and I know if I tell him then he'll change his mind and they might go to the police."

"Yea…you definitely don't…want that." Susan said distractedly looking out the window and watching Mike get into his truck across the street.

"Oh Susan, just go talk to him."

"No! I cannot live with a man whose son is crazy! I mean, if Mike moves in he'll want Zach to move in too, and I have to protect Julie."

"I know, but you and Mike seemed so happy together. I know you still love him and I bet he has the same feelings." Gabrielle attempted to help her friend.

Just then Julie came in the door with a boy who neither Gabrielle nor Susan recognized.

"Hey mom, I'm home."

"Oh, hello!" Susan greeted when she saw Julie's friend, "And who's your friend?"

"This is Logan. He just moved here from New York so I invited him over to help him catch up in class."

"Hi Mrs. Mayer." Logan said.

"Hi. Wow, New York. How exciting!"

"Yea." He replied, looking down quickly.

"Mom, we're gonna go upstairs. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yea, just keep the door open."

"Uh-huh." Julie said on her way up the stairs.

"Well I didn't expect that! She usually asks before bringing anyone home, even if it's just Danielle." Susan commented.

"She probably just got caught up in her crush and volunteered without thinking."

"How do we know she has a crush on him? Do you think she likes him? Do you think he likes her?"

"Don't worry about it; at least he's not Zach."

"That's true. I should be happy to see her wanting to date anyone but him."

"I've gotta go; I have a doctor's appointment. Another joy of pregnancy!" Gabrielle said sarcastically.

Susan walked with her to the door, which is when they both noticed the piece of paper slipped under the door.

Susan picked it up and read it aloud,

_"Susan-_

_I've gone to find Zach and bring him home. When I get back we need to talk. _

_-Mike"_

"How did I not see him slip that under there?" Susan questioned.

"I don't know; I didn't notice him do it either." Gabrielle replied, "Anyway, I'm late. See you soon."

As Gabrielle walked to her expensive new car, she noticed George Williams walking up the Van de Kamp's walkway.

'Hm…what is the pharmacist doing visiting Bree?' she wondered. Suddenly she remembered that Bree had gone out with George a few times while she and Rex were separated. 'Bree hasn't even taken time to grieve yet; I'm sure she's not ready to date, right?'

She assumed that George was there unexpectedly so she was surprised when a smiling Bree opened the door and welcomed him inside, dressed as if she were expecting him.

"Come on in George. Thanks for coming by; I just didn't think it was appropriate for us to be seen out together so soon after Rex's death."

"Of course; whatever you think if best." He replied, smiling and looking into her eyes.

They walked inside and headed towards the dining room.

"Danielle and Andrew are both out with friends for the evening so we have the house to ourselves."

George went to sit down in what was always Rex's chair, but Bree stopped him by putting her arm in between him and the chair.

"Don't!" she said sharply.

He looked at her, confused.

"That's…." she drifted off mid-sentence, "Let's just sit in the living room so we can be more comfortable. You go ahead and sit on the couch while I go get the chicken cordon bleu and some wine."

Bree went into the kitchen, paused to look out the window, rested her hands on the counter, and sighed.

"Come on Bree, you can do this, just be strong." She told herself, taking a deep breath.

As she looked out the window she could see Tom coming home from picking the boys up at school. In some ways she envied Lynette. She had a loyal husband, cute kids, even though they were mischievous at times, and now a job that she loves. Bree missed having Lynette home all day because she knew she could always go over there to chat, but now she'd have to find someone else who would be home to talk to. She wondered if she should get a job.

'What kind of job could I get?'

With the kids at school all day and Rex gone, the house seemed especially big and she felt extremely lonely. She decided it must just be psychological since Rex would have been at work all day while the kids were out at school anyway. Making extra money couldn't hurt though, since she would need it to pay for their college tuition in a few years.

As she pondered going back to work, George wondered where she was. He started to glance around the living room and noticed that Bree still had her and Rex's wedding photo on the table. He didn't like that and was trying to think of a way to discreetly hide it or break it in some way.

"Bree, do you need help in there?" George called, interrupting her thoughts.

"No thanks, I'm coming." She replied as she picked up their plates and brought them into the living room.

They talked about the same things they usually did, like art and traveling. After dinner George complimented Bree on her cooking, "That was exquisite Bree, you're a really talented cook."

"Oh George, you're just saying that." She said modestly as she felt her cheeks get pink.

"No really. I don't think I've ever had better chicken cordon bleu, even in France." He continued, obviously trying to flatter her.

"Well thank you."

"Here, let me help you clean up." He offered, beginning to stand up.

"Oh, it's okay; I'll take care of it."

"Nah it's no problem; I've got it." he started to stand up with his plate, purposely catching his foot on the tablecloth of the table next to the couch, causing Bree and Rex's wedding picture to fall to the floor and the frame to shatter.

Bree gasped as she saw what had happened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said, acting sincere, "It was an accident; I'll buy you a new frame."

"Uhh…no, don't worry about it." Bree said, trying to hide her concern.

"Shall I take you out for ice cream?" George suggested, "Surely friends can go for ice cream without anyone getting suspicious."

"No thanks. I'm tired; I think we'd better call it a night."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure, sounds good."

They hugged and George wanted to kiss Bree, but tonight she wasn't in the mood for it, so as he leaned in, she pulled away.

She closed the door after he left and then went back to the living room to finish clearing the plates. Once she took everything to the kitchen and washed the dishes, she headed back into the living room with a dustpan. After sweeping the broken pieces of glass, Bree picked up the wedding picture that she now treasured as a keepsake of she and Rex's happiest times together. She sank onto the couch and began to cry. She let the tears fall from her eyes, roll down her face, and drop onto the photo, which she was now rubbing slowly with her fingers as she stared at it.

Lynette pulled into her driveway at a quarter to nine that night, exhausted from a long day at the office. When she walked into the house she found Tom doing the dishes.

"Hey honey," he greeted, walking over to kiss her, "how was your day?"

"Ah, a bit crazy, but alright," she leaned in for another kiss, "you?"

"Pretty good, nothing unusual."

"So, are the kids still awake?"

"No. Don't worry; I put them to bed already."

"Oh." She said disappointedly and pulled out of Tom's embrace, grabbing her bags to bring upstairs.

"What?" he questioned, annoyed that she wasn't happier that he tried to help, "I thought that would be helpful."

"No no, it's great, thanks," she said insincerely, "I just feel like I'm missing everything lately; I'd at least like to be here to tuck them in at night."

"Don't worry, they'll get used to it, just like they did when I was away all the time.

"Yes, but this is different Tom."

"Why? Because it's you? And you think they need their mother more than their father?" he argued.

"No, Tom it's not like that. They're just used to me being here, that's all."

She sighed and headed up the stairs. Tom came up a little while later and joined her in bed when he was done downstairs and she was done showering and checking on the kids. He tried to cuddle up to her, but she just rolled over and turned away.

"I'm tired and I have an early day tomorrow; I just need to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night Lynette."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Okay, this isn't a particularly long or eventful chapter, but at least it brings all of them together. After this chapter I'm now going to sit down and write out a chart of what I want to happen with each character's storyline and clarify exactly what aspects of season 2 are included in this story and which aren't because I'm confusing myself! So hopefully this chapter will be okay, and the next should be even better since it should all make more sense! And then I'll have more of a sense of direction instead of just kinda writing aimlessly like I often do. Again, I don't own anything in this story, unfortunately! Please read and review! _**

That Saturday night the girls gathered at Gabrielle's house for poker and gossip. In the past Gabrielle had rarely hosted their weekly get-togethers, but with Carlos in jail she had the whole house to herself and for the first time she felt that it was too big. She tried to keep herself busy and out of the house so she wouldn't feel so lonely in the house that now felt so empty. She spent this particular afternoon cooking a Mexican dinner for her friends.

"Mmm…Gaby, this is delicious!" Bree complimented.

"Yea, I didn't know you could cook." Lynette added, taking another bite.

"Well I've had a lot of free time lately." Gabrielle replied, half-smiling.

"So, Susan," she said changing the topic, "What's the deal with that guy Julie brought home yesterday?"

"Oooh young romance!" Edie teased.

"I don't know. He seemed a bit odd, but polite. And any guy is better than Zach." She joked.

"Yea, what's happening with Zach…and Mike?" Edie pried.

"Oh, I don't know! I'm gonna talk to him…soon."

"How's Karl?" she joked, "Still enjoying his company or are you ready to send him back to his slutty secretary?"

"Very funny," Edie retorted, "He's at home waiting for me with a glass of chardonnay and a movie."

"Ah, how nice."

"Okay," Lynette interrupted, "I'll raise. Your turn Bree."

Their game continued for a while longer before their topic of discussion turned to the Applewhites.

"Hey, what's with the strange noises coming from Betty Applewhite's house?" Susan wondered aloud, "Has anyone else noticed it?"

"Oh you just love to create drama, don't you?" Lynette joked.

Bree tucked a stray piece of red hair, which had fallen from her tight bun, behind her ear, "Come on guys Poor Betty is a widow; I'm sure she's suffered enough, let's not bother her." She looked down at her hands and touched her now empty left ring finger.

"She's also a talented piano player; the music at Rex's funeral was beautiful." Gabrielle added.

They nodded in agreement and dropped the subject.

As the girls were helping Gabrielle clean up, the date on the kitchen calendar caught Lynette's attention, "Guys, do you realize that next week is the one-year anniversary of Mary-Alice's death?"

They all stopped for a moment.

"Wow," Susan whispered, "it seems like just the other day she was here playing poker and sharing stories with us. I still can't believe how she kept all those secrets from us and yet appeared so normal and happy. I never would have guessed anything was wrong."

Edie spoke up, "Yea, she spent half her time competing with Bree over who had a more perfect life. I guess nobody won that competition; it didn't end too well for either of you!"

Susan shot her a look, and she glanced at Bree, who was staring down at the dish in her hands. Lynette reached over and took the dish from her to put it in the dishwasher, but Bree remained silent and didn't look up.

"Bree?" Gabrielle broke in, "Are you okay?"

She plastered on a smile, "Of course. I'm fine, really. I just spaced out for a minute."

"Okay. And thanks for coming guys. I really needed this to keep my mind off of the baby and Carlos and everything."

"No problem." Susan and Lynette both answered, smiling sympathetically.

"What are friends for?" Bree smiled.

"Yea, apparently friends are for taking your money in a poker game and gossiping about the neighbors to distract you from the fact that your husband is in jail, your lawyer wants to sleep with you, and you don't know the father of your unborn unplanned child!" Edie said smugly.

Susan shot her another look and asked the others, "Why did we invite her again?"

"What? I was just kidding! You should work on your sense of humor Mayer."

"Thanks, I'll make a note of that." She sarcastically replied.

Bon Jovi's _Livin' On a Prayer _started to play in one of the pocketbooks on the table.

"Ooh that's mine!" Susan reached for her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hey Julie! What's up?"

"Is it okay if Logan comes over again?"

"Now? It's kinda late."

"No, tomorrow. I'm just asking now because he has to go out and he wants to know."

"Oh, ok. Uh…sure."

"Great! Thanks; see you later!"

"Okay, love you, bye."

"What was that about?" Bree asked curiously.

"Julie wanted to check if Logan could come over tomorrow."

"Again?" questioned Gabrielle, "Hasn't he been over like every day this week after school?"

"Yes, and they've been chatting online at night."

"Wow."

"Yea. But isn't it odd that he always comes to our house and never invites Julie to his house?"

"Not really." Reasoned Lynette, "If he just moved in, they probably aren't completely unpacked so it's probably messy over there."

"That makes sense. I'd better go get some sleep; Mike and are going having dinner tomorrow to talk and I'll need all the energy I can get."

The girls gathered their purses and headed to the door. They each thanked Gabrielle, said goodnight, and went home.


End file.
